The Son's Sin
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Changeling and Raven receive some distressing news about their sons activities. This is a prequel to an upcoming multi-chapter story that will detail the events described in more detail, as well as what happens after this story.


It was a normal day like any other for the superhero community. In the past twenty years there had been plenty of changeups, new heroes, deaths in the line of duty, team roster changes. For instance, the current Doom Patrol was being led by Animagus, the son of Changeling and Raven. Him and his team, under the guidance of The Chief had made quite the name for themselves as they continued the Doom Patrol's legacy and fought the Brotherhood of Evil, now consisting of Brain, Mallah, Gemini, and Phobia. However, on this day, everything had changed. The news of what had transpired on their latest battle reached all corners of the superhero community, but none were more floored than Animagus' own parents.

They entered their shared room in Titans tower. After all these year, they were still acting as the supervisors for the Teen Titans. They could still remember when their own son was a member of the team, how he managed to be a very clear voice of reason for the other members, before he left to join the Doom Patrol. A "change of pace" he had said. Apparently that change of pace had ended up with him leading the Doom Patrol itself and establishing himself outside of his parents' shadow. Despite how he had ended up spending less and less time with his parents, in truth, his parents couldn't help but feel the pride of how their son had turned out.

Now, however, everything had coming crashing down around them. They sat on the edge of their bed in an uncomfortable silence, as they tried to process what they had just learned about their son's fate. Eventually, Changeling broke the silence.

"I, I can't believe it."

Raven could sense the turmoil within him. She had no doubt he could tell how horrible she felt just by looking at her.

"I know Garfield, I know, this is going to be hard for both of us, but we need to accept it, no matter how terrible."

"I just need time Raven. This is a lot to take in, to have the news brought to us that our son has not only murdered the Brotherhood of Evil's leaders, but apparently declared that he is taking control of the organization, and then disappears with half the Doom Patrol to go into hiding? I don't think any dad can take the news that their son is evil very well."

It stung having it all laid out so bluntly. Neither of them were even sure what brought this on. Last time they had spoken with their son, they had a discussion on how it seems so pointless to bother with the superheroics when these villains just come back and cause even more pain. But, they couldn't have known he was going to go so far as to do this, despite how much they convince themselves that they should have.

For Raven's part, she wrapped her arms around Changeling and pulled him into a comforting hug for both of their sakes.

"I understand all too well, I'm also his mother, and as much as I wish I was more involved in his life, this still hurts beyond anything I've ever felt before. Maybe if I was a better mother to him, this wouldn't have happened." she said while gripping Changeling even harder.

Changeling pulled away with a sad look in his eyes.

"Raven, please, Mark always said that he understood why you weren't like other moms."

"Doesn't mean he can't resent it." she snapped back a little too harshly.

"Maybe, but let's not assume it's because of us. You don't think Trigon is influencing him, do you?" he asked fearfully.

"It can't be, Trigon can only have that kind of connection with his own children."

Unfortunately, this wasn't as relieving as it should have been. It meant that there was an even stronger possibility that their son was in full control of his actions.

"Right then, let's try to think." Changeling replied, trying to force himself to think logically on this was the one thing that was keeping him from a full on emotional breakdown. Raven caught on pretty quick, and played along.

"Well, according to what Dick told us, several members of his team willingly went with him, including Harold II, and Gemini had apparently been his mole ever since a little after their first battle."

"Right, and now he's gone into hiding and taken over the Brotherhood's assets and troops. Dick thinks he's building up his forces for the long-term, but I'm more interested in what The Chief had to say."

Raven furrowed her brow, "And what did he say?"

"Well, ever since a mission where they fought the Brotherhood in Biyalia while it was tearing itself apart in a civil war, him and Mark had been having long conversations about how they should be doing more than just fighting crime. That there had to be a better use for the criminals we capture than just putting them back into prison."

That was certainly very interesting information. It also lined up with the last conversation they had with Mark, though he had apparently left out some things that had been on his mind. But, there was one person in particular she could feel her anger building towards.

"And Niles never thought to tell us about Mark's concerns?"

"I guess not, you know how he is. Batman wishes he could manipulate people as well as him. He's denying that he ever suggested what happened to Mark, but I definitely don't trust him."

"Neither do I, but we have no proof yet. And we still need to figure out what Mark is planning."

"I wish I knew. World conquest? He wouldn't be the first to try that thinking he knows best for the world."

The mood switched back to the dour state it had been just minutes ago. As soon as the words had left Garfield's mouth, they both realized it. They now had to think of their own son as yet another supervillain. Certainly a surreal experience for them both, and nothing they had ever faced was so personal as this was.

"We'll get him back, Garfield." Raven stated.

Garfield turned towards her and nodded.

"And even if we have to put him away in prison, we'll still be there for him." she continued.

"Yeah, but hopefully we won't have to fight him."

"Hopefully."

They embraced in another hug, fighting away thoughts of having to do battle with their son. Now was the time for action.

"Tomorrow, we're leaving the team to themselves. We're going to get ti the bottom of this." Raven stated.

Neither of them could sit by while their friends took care of this problem for them. This was their responsibility, and they were going to see it through to the bitter end.

"And we will bring him back to us." Garfield agreed.


End file.
